How Quickly One Falls: A RumBelle Story
by GildedJade
Summary: Rumplestiltskin does not like people stealing things from his home, but the poor man who was caught in the rainstorm last night may have a key that will change everything for the Dark One. It will be based on the original Beauty and the Beast story with several tie-ins from Once Upon a Time, and other fairy tales.
1. Introduction

It was a dark and stormy night. The man was lost in the thick vastness of the forest surrounding him and at that moment he wished for nothing more than a place to lay his weary head. Through another twist of the forest he came upon a large looming castle. Too tired to contemplate whose castle it may be he gathered his remaining strength and trudged forward into the building. He didn't question why the curtains were drawn on all the windows or why there were no mirrors. The place was covered it a thick layer of dust making him assume it was an empty vessel long forgotten in these woods. He found a sitting room and chose to sleep on the rather large couch next to an empty fire place. He lit the fire place using very dusty wood sitting next to it and finally after fit full moments fell asleep. Unaware as so many are just whose place of rest it was. The sleeping man on the couch was no importance to the master of these halls who left the man to sleep seeing as there was a terrible storm out. Rumplestiltskin stalked back to his wheel unconcerned with the man sleeping in his home.

When light drew near the storm had passed and the visitor woke up feeling a hell of a lot better than he had when he fell asleep. He gathered his things left gold on the table for the wood even though he was sure the castle belonged to no one. He went to venture out of the large estate when something caught his eye as he was leaving the large doors. A rather beautiful rose sat on a small table. It almost seemed to shine in the light from the opened doors. The man remembered his daughter words as he left to see an old friend about his daughter's soon to be husband. He had asked her a hundred times what she wanted. His oldest daughters had answered quickly enough. Elizabeth had wanted a new comb, Lavender wanting a pair of slippers, but his youngest, his Belle, had no desire for anything. Finally she broke down and told him to find her a flower. Any flower would do she had said. But his Belle was his baby. The last child his beautiful and most wonderful wife had produced before she had passed due to an awful fever that no one seemed to be able to cure. He plucked the rose out of its vase and inhaled deeply, the fragrance was soft and perfect for his daughter. A soft smile crossed the man's face before a burst of purple smoke brought a sinking feeling to his stomach.

Rumplestiltskin had an evil look on his scaly green-gold face. He let out a crazed giggle. Sir Maurice steeled himself for whatever the dark one intended to do.

"Why oh why would you take what doesn't belong to you?" Rumplestiltskin asked his grin never faltering.

"I am sorry Dark One… It was foolish of me. I only wished to bring it to my daughter as a gift." Sir Maurice bowed slightly to the creature not sure what he was going to do to him.

"Your daughter?" Rumplestiltskin thought slowly over that conundrum. A wicked look overtook his face once more and lights shown brighter in his oddly green almost black eyes, "I'll make you a deal for your life. I will send you back to your precious home in exchange I want your daughter."

"But you can't-" Sir Maurice stopped what he was about to say as the atmosphere went from a maniacal one to a pressing darkness that threatened to suffocate him.

"Your daughter for your life, you have three days." Rumplestiltskin waved him off in a smoke of purple and suddenly he was in his own chambers with a very heavy heart.

When he left his rooms the castle was a wreck as his party had come home without him and did not know where he was. When he appeared at the bottom of the stairs his daughter Belle was the first one to throw his arms around him.

"Papa where have you been, we have all been worried out of our minds." Belle's blue eyes were full of worry and relief.

"My darling girl… Some things have changed." He brushed her mousy brown hair out of her upturned face, "Come I must speak to you alone." He ushered her out of the hall before anyone else could approach him.

Telling her the story of what happened her eyes never left his sad tired face and when his tale of woe was finished she nodded.

"I will go papa. It is only right and I will not have our lands taken over by a fool if you are to die. This will help all our people." Belle placed her hand on her father's smiling gently the same look her mother gave him. Sir Maurice broke down into tears weeping for the terrible fate he had brought upon his daughter.

Three days of freedom, Belle thought as she left her papa to tend to the castle. She walked up the stairs to her rooms, locking the door behind her as she entered. She looked out the window at the night sky and sighed. For her papa, for her home, for all the people she loved who would lose their way if not for her father's loving but strong hand, she would do this. She would go to live with the Dark One. The most feared creature alive, even the Evil Queen was not as scary as him. Belle began to pack her things. There was no point putting it off until the last day. It would only serve to make him unhappy. What things she truly loved went into her large oak trunk. She packed books, needles, thread, her favorite dress that had once been her mother's, and a couple more books where she had the room. She slightly giggled to herself at all the books she was taking. She knew her sisters would have packed dressed and combs and finery such as that. But she loved her books. They were truly magical. And at least if she were to live with such a man as Rumplestiltskin she would have freedom of mind in these books even if her body could not be free.

And, she thought with a smile, she would not have to marry that cruel uncaring man Gaston. She would be free from him and for that she could probably hug her new captor. Anything would be better than the man she was no longer engaged too. She shivered as she imagined the look of rage on Gaston's face when he heard the news. He would not be happy, but she would be. For even the Dark One had to be kinder than him. Doing a spin around the room she smiled cheerily to herself. She would make her new living arrangements comfortable. She would make her life her own. She would write her own history and be the girl who saved her father's life. A hero. Her mother would be so proud of her.

Finally after supper she ventured back to her rooms falling asleep almost instantly. Unaware that two eyes had followed her all night. Rumplestiltskin was impressed by the girl he saw. He expected her to be a sobbing mess but dare he say it she almost looked relieved and happy to be going.

Pondering this he disappeared back to his Dark Castle. That Belle was something… interesting. He was confused by this but as he sat to spin his wheel he was to put her out of his mind. Soon enough he would have her to himself and learn all that she was.

* * *

Sorry this first part is so short. The rest of the updates will not be. I will upload this about every week. So expect the next one Wednesday February the 6th. Thank you to all of you who read this. Please comment and tell me what you think.  
-GildedJade


	2. Chapter 1

Three days passed quickly and on the eve of the third day Belle was found with her father and fuming ex-fiancé in a large drawing room. Her sister were crowding her petting her hair and cooing sweet things. They always loved their baby sister. She was so sweet to have around and even though they had nothing more than blood in common they loved her fiercely. It seemed Belle was the one holding everything together. She sat proud and straight not afraid of what was to become of her. She smiled sweetly at the maids who helped her bring her trunk down and who dressed her up in her finest gown. She wanted to look presentable. Everything a lady would seem when she was being handed over for marriage. She was elegant in a lovely jade green dress with just a light dusting of powder on her face and a coal pen swept under her waterline to emphasize her eyes.

Proud and probably foolish she thought herself as the knock on the door began. She stood unafraid at was to come next. When the guards opened the door there was no one there. She almost sighed if not for the prickling feeling on the back of her neck. She turned to the man sitting atop a chair. His smile was wide and wicked. His skin was green with flecks of gold and he was impeccably dressed. Her chin was raised high when he made eye contact with her. She would not fear him. No matter what she would not fear this man. Belle deemed him a man or he looked as though he was a man despite his strange skin and odd colored eyes. And his wicked grin never faltered for a second as he watched her take a first glimpse of her captor. She never once showed disgust or even of being afraid. A fool, he deemed, she must be simple.

"Well that was a bit of a letdown? Hmm?" He giggled a little to himself rising from the chair and walking towards their small group. His boots made clicking sounds on the floor.

"There must be another way. Belle is to be my wife!" Gaston shouted rather rudely cutting in front of Belle.

"I'm afraid the deal has been struck." Rumplestiltskin enjoyed the look of hope that sparked in Belle's blue eyes when she came around Gaston to stand closer to her new captor. Already he was an improvement of the giant hulk looming over her.

"I have agreed to it, Gaston. It is no longer your place." Belle spoke bravely squarely looking Rumplestiltskin in his odd green black eyes.

"Belle I would rather die than see you with this… this monster." Her father seemed heartbroken.

"And I would rather live with him then let our people suffer without you. You need to serve our king and keep our people safe papa. I love you." She hugged her father tightly before kissing his cheek. The man looked close to tears as he drank in the last sight of his precious daughter.

"It's forever dearie." Rumplestiltskin smiled her attention back on him.

"I know. I will go with you forever." She said standing closer to the man she was forever to be bound too.

With a little giggle he wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her out of the room. Her eyes never looking back though it pained her not too as she heard her sisters crying and she knew her father was shedding tears silently. Strong she carried herself with the monster down the hall all the way to a carriage awaiting them outside.

He opened the door for her silently and she was surprised to already see her trunk sitting beside her. Rumplestiltskin got in after her quiet and almost pensive looking. But as soon as it was there it was gone and he was giving her one of his blank stares and wicked smiles. Belle almost sighed but decided against it. The trip was quick though it took her father days. She assumed the carriage was enchanted. She was led into the doors of a snowy castle and almost shivered. It seemed far warmer out there than inside. Braving on she followed her captor as he almost seemed to skip around the castle leading her to a small room. It wasn't the dungeon nor was it like her room back home. A servants quarters than, but before she could dwell on it further he shoved her in with a squeal and locked the door behind her.

Alone she cried silently for fear he could still hear her. She unpacked as she wept holding her mother's dress close to her chest and breathing in the scent of lavenders and lilies. The only other dress she packed was a very plain blue dress that belonged to one of her maids. She changed noticing how difficult it was to get a corset off without anyone's help. But she managed. As soon as she was in the blue dress she felt instantly better.

A manic bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she realized she was no longer anyone's fiancée. She was but a peasant. She twirled around happy in a most odd way. She missed her papa and her sister's greatly but the freedom of a servant had never been known to her. Every day she was told what to do, how to do it, lessons upon lessons of things that never interested her. Now she was a maid. And maids she knew had a lot more free time than a lady. They had moments when the lords and ladies were busy to just read or write or sew. She would do her best to enjoy her new life. Try not to dwell on the past and just push forward. It was all she could do.

Finally hours after reading one of her favorite books she dozed off on the small scratchy bed seemingly not caring. Rumplestiltskin expected screaming, being told off that she was a lady and deserved better, she seemed to just agree to the idea and accept it. For that he was glad. Spinning his wheel he touched it softly enjoying the peace. Screaming never did well for his focus.

In the morning Belle arose to her door unlocking by what seemed like magic. A tea tray was set at the door with a small map leading her to a big great hall. As she entered Rumplestiltskin sat at the tall chair, head of the enormous table.

"You will serve me my meals, and clean the Dark Castle," Rumplestiltskin watcher her face eager to see her break down.

"Yes sir." She said it so simply as she slowly poured his tea.

"You will dust my collection, launder my clothing," again only a nod and a yes sir, "You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel. Oh and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

That time he had her. She dropped the cup in her hands as she moved too him. Blue eyes wide with fright and suddenly he felt wrong for such a joke. She seemed so helplessly lost in that moment.

"Just a quip dearie. Not serious." Rumplestiltskin shook his finger in front of his face as if scolding her slightly for believing him.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled a little. "Oh right." She bent down to pick of the cup she had dropped, "Oh my I'm so sorry. There's a chip in the cup. You can hardly notice it." Belle's blue eyes were anguished as though she had just broken his wheel. He stared at her quite not understanding what had her so upset.

"It's just a cup," He said starring at her approvingly. This girl was different, she was strong and beautiful.

She smiled softly, happy she wasn't in trouble on her first day. She wiped the cup out and refilled it with tea placing it in front of him with a small bowl of sugar and milk not knowing what he liked in it. She watched closely as he put precisely two spoonfuls of sugar and just a little bit of milk. A quick stir and he looked up at her giving her a wicked grin. She had been caught staring at her employer. Bowing her head gracefully she accepted his quick wave of dismissal. She hurried down in the direction of the kitchen. The castle seemed to understand everything she needed. A good proper breakfast was in order so Belle began doing the little things she knew. Cooking always seemed fun and she loved creating things with her hands. She fried two eggs, three strips of fat bacon, and buttered a piece of bread before find a lovely tray made of gold to place it on. Outside the window of the kitchen was a box full of flowers she plucked one and when she opened the cupboard there appeared a vase. To the sink she found cold water waiting for her. Every time she opened the cupboards whatever she was looking for seemed to appear. She twitched her nose not knowing if she liked the magic all around her manipulating everything. But at the same time she knew where nothing was and things like fresh milk in a jug were far away. She poured a cup of it and began a slow careful walk back to the drawing room. Rumplestiltskin still sat at the table thumb on the chip of the broken cup. She still felt awful about it. Placing the tray next to him she bowed.

He dug in and ate with little finesse. She wrinkled her nose at him wishing to stop him and show him how to eat without causing such a mess. He sopped up the grease on his plate with the rest of the bread eating it with a sigh.

"Not bad, dearie. Not bad at all." He patted his stomach happily and she grinned to herself making sure her hair covered it from his sight.

"Now if you don't mind me, I have work to do. I expect lunch twelve sharp." He said with another dismissal wave as she cleared everything away, "Oh and dearie." He added as she walked to the door.

"Yes sir?" she replied turning to him.

"Nothing, be on your way," he giggled loudly before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

"Very funny man," she mumbled. When she made her way to the kitchen she found the sink ready with warm water for the dishes. She scrubbed them hard thinking of the strange man she now worked for.

He was kinder than she had imagined. Considering what she had dealt with. The faint bruising on her arm was covered it powder but it still hurt when she bumped it into the door frame trying to get the broom out the door. Hissing a little she grabbed her rags and found rooms to clean. Dusting and sweeping room by room she lost track of time into a looming feeling behind her made her crawl out from under the rather dusty chair.

"I thought lunch was to be served at noon sharp." Rumplestiltskin almost purred in his sarcastic way.

Belle's face grew red as could be. She stood up bowing her head and keeping it focused on her shoes.

"I am so sorry sir. I must have lost track of time. If you give me but a moment I will fetch you lunch." Belle was suddenly aware that she had not eaten. When she had woken this morning she had not felt very hungry not use to her surroundings but now her stomach growled loudly enough for Rumplestiltskin to go from angry manic to just manic laughing full at her.

"Come dearie. We both shall eat." And with those words Belle had decided that she would never fear her captor. For he may not completely be a man but he was a gentleman.

* * *

This is progressing a little better than thought. Sorry if Rumple is not yet a scary monster. He shall be. But give it a moment and you'll see his true side. Oh this is going to be fun. Again I do hope you enjoy and like it.  
-GildedJade


	3. Chapter 2

Almost a week had been by since Belle had come to live in the Dark Castle. The Dark One himself had warmed to her quickly. It was nice to know she was needed and wanted. He seemed lost the day he found her buried in a room full of trinkets and he asked if she would join him for a light snack. It seemed ordinary. They had talked about many things. Belle loved listening to him talk even if it was about magic or the curses or the deals he made. She was always interested in anything he had to say. When he was sitting at the wheel finally subdued she went in search of a ladder. She knew spring was soon and had to see the days turn beautiful. She began tugging at the curtains noticing they weren't budging.

"Have you nailed these curtains shut?" She asked him with a playful laugh in her voice.

"Yes." He said. Rumplestiltskin was walking towards her a look of confusion on his face, "Why are you trying to take them down?"

"Spring in almost here! I want to see the sun rise while we have breakfast and I want to see the gorgeous landscape. This castle is in the most beautiful spot surrounded by mountains. It's perfect." She was smiling down at him her grip heavy on the curtains and with one slip of her shoe she went tumbling taking the curtain with her. Rumplestiltskin caught her gently in his arms.

Her blue eyes were wide and unafraid. She looked slightly shocked at the whole mess itself. But being this close to him did nothing to her but make her heart skip a beat. There was something about his gold green skin that made her have a sudden urge to touch him. He sat her down gently and without thinking she hugged him thanking him for saving her life.

He patted her stiffly unaware how one was to act during at hug. It had been far too long. With a flick of his wrist the others came down and folded themselves at her feet. She looked absolutely childlike at his small display of power. An eerie feeling washed over Rumplestiltskin as he watched his maid in silence. She hauled the curtains away to store them safely and he wanted to help her. He wanted to treat her like the beauty she was. Give her everything she desired and make sure she never wanted for anything. The thoughts almost made him ill. He sat at the wheel and began to spin again. Hoping that the thoughts would leave him soon he began making gold from straw in a very calm manner while his heart raced.

Belle was scrubbing dishes after a particular good dinner of stew when it happened. Rumplestiltskin had come in from behind and grabbed her arm looking manically happy until her face betrayed her wince. Brows furrowed he rubbed her arm almost gently as he took the last traces of makeup off to see bruises not yet faded from her skin.

"Who has touched you?" He growled eyes dark and unhappy.

"It's nothing." Belle said trying to smile but haunted feelings behind her crystal blue eyes.

"You will tell me who touched you." Rumplestiltskin growled low in his throat. She didn't understand how just earlier he had been sweet and kind saving her life but now yelling even though it wasn't directly at her.

"It was Gaston. It happened before I left there and therefore should no longer matter." She was firm like a mother to a child but honest knowing that lying to him would probably break his heart.

The man did look more beastly then human for no reason she could detect. She looked at the bruises themselves and cursed herself for not healing faster. She was always a bit of an oaf bumping into things and bruises seemed to love her pale skin.

He stormed away after that, stalking back up to his tower she assumed. She ignored the incident and went back to washing dishes. There was nothing for her to fear in that moment. She knew that somehow he wouldn't hurt her nor was he mad at her. For a moment she feared for Gaston but knew that no matter what she did he would not change his mind to her petty request. She finished the dishes and went to bed moody beyond relief. Sometime she wished magically castles came with magically answers to all her questions. But the weeks that followed Rumplestiltskin went back to acting as though nothing had happened, Belle followed suit and the two of them found peace again.

Rumplestiltskin was not a happy man. Not in particular. He was a very moody and though he was wicked and twisted he was not every really happy. However today he was. He was very happy. Belle had turned out to be a most interesting capture. She was still sad every once in awhile but for the most part there was never a smile not upon her face. He was pleased at having someone there when he was bored and feeling lazy. She took care of everything. And it was surprising as such. A noble woman who worked? Who had learned to cook and quiet well? Who could clean and dust and never complained when she was dressed in worn rags of clothing?

Rumplestiltskin was becoming happy. This had led him down dark paths that had him fearful and frightful. He was not a brave man and being happy around Belle was becoming something he didn't understand. It had been two months with her quiet company. He still raged over what Gaston had done but she seemed determined to not say another word on the matter.

And at that moment when finding Belle seemed very important he knew he should have ignored it. Had she approached him over the matter he might have held his calm. But seeing her standing in what was to be Bae's room he wanted to rage. She looked angelic, touching Bae's clothes softly. And it angered him. She wasn't supposed to pity him, she wasn't supposed to care about him, and he certainly wasn't supposed to care for her. He knew before he even began shouting that it was a terrible idea. The worst idea he had ever come up with.

Belle was shocked when he began to scream. Two months of living here and he had been nothing but gentle with her. His teasing was a little crude but he always made sure she understood it. He yelling at her now was frightening. She wanted to run but felt cornered as he screamed at her. His words were like daggers each a blow worsening the cut. She sat listening to him scream and watched him throw his arms about like he was going to explode. She wished he would stop, almost wanted to beg him too but he wouldn't. And then the worst began he zeroed in on her with his eyes. With those mad swirling eyes that she couldn't read. There were so many emotions behind them it seemed to her he was as lost as she felt.

"Don't touch his stuff with your dirty fingers! You are nothing more than a peasant!" he screamed and screamed. Belle stood trying to stay calm knowing he was reacting as a child would. Helping her friends take care of their children had given her a lot of insight. But nothing prepared her for when he grabbed her arm painfully tight and began pulling her out of the door. He had never harmed her. Never shown her violence or gave him reason to fear her. But now she did. Now she feared him more than she feared Gaston. It almost broke her heart, she had enjoyed being with him. Was pleased when he smiled at her, or when he told her stories about things he had done. Now she stared at the monster before her and wanted to do nothing but weep.

"Get out!" he kept screaming at her over and over. Finally she stopped. Tears welled in her eyes but she remained firm. Drawing back her hand when he turned to look at her she slapped him. He looked shocked and immobile. But she had it. She would not fear him; she would never fear anyone again. She was a proud woman and she was strong. She would not let any man or beast treat her as such every again.

"How dare you," she growled low in her throat. Tears began to fall freely from her blue eyes, "I was a noble woman. I was raised in my own kingdom. I am not just a peasant. You want me to leave? Fine, but I warn you now you will regret this." Belle turned on heel and began walking quickly away before he could find words. She was out of the castle by the time he had enough sense to go find her.

And by that point he realized he had made a very large mistake.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. But the next chapter is calling me and this just needs to be inserted in the middle. Please as always tell me what you think. I do love hearing reviews of my story.  
-GildedJade


	4. Chapter 3

Belle felt oddly delighted she was free. She was walking in circles she guessed but she couldn't seem to care for the moment. Her life was all up in flames again. And finally it became too much. She just cried. Over and over she cried. She hurt all over. She shouldn't have had to go through all this. She shouldn't have had to deal with this suffering it was unfair. Completely and utterly unfair and she let the world know. She howled her pains and her tears crying until there was nothing left. Nothing left at all. She was broken. There was nothing she could do to fix it so she would just remain broken. She wound up falling asleep on the forest floor feeling dazed and hurt but didn't care in the slightest. It was over. It was all over.

When she awoke it was dark. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders after spending so long away. Standing up she knew what she had to do. Belle knew she had to find him and apologize. He would be calm now and she would say she was sorry and he wouldn't say it back but he would show it. She had to remember that she scared him first. He may have been more of an arse about it but nonetheless she scared him. After hours of searching though she was still lost. But she kept on hoping she could find him and fix these wounds.

She began walking faster sensing something was starting to follow her. Belle refused to look behind her. She walked faster and faster until she was running tripping and falling over branches without care. Her one thought was to get to Rumplestiltskin before whatever was behind her caught up to her. The big angry wolf however had other ideas. It skidded in front of her teeth barred and eyes bright yellow. She went to run the other way and saw two more had snuck up behind her. Scared she had little to defend herself. When they started to crawl to her she grabbed a branch and raised it to defend herself. She swung trying to keep them at bay.

And soon they were on her tearing at her dress with their teeth until she stumbled and fell. She felt teeth scrap her skin leaving blood and marks down her body. She was tumbling falling still trying to protect herself but it seemed she would die here on the forest floor without ever having said she was sorry. She began to cry and started to swing like a crazed person giving it all her might.

"Now, now, now dearie what do we have here." A sinister voice rose up from behind her. Rumplestiltskin may not have been a tall man but he was ferocious in his body language. The wolves only cowered for a moment before snarling loudly.

He easily pulled Belle away from the wolves snarling as he did. He looked more ferocious than the wolves. And all at once they started to fight everything was a blur but when it was over Rumplestiltskin stood with a long gash on his arm and the three wolves were running tails between their legs.

He turned to look at Belle and give her a smirk to reassure he was fine. Hell, his wounds were already healing but she was passing out on the cold ground eyes going blank as she fell backwards. He scooped her up looking her over noticing the dark scratch marks along her arms and the tears in her dress. With just a whisper through his mind they were back in the castle. Rumplestiltskin's legs moved quickly and with purpose as he stormed through his castle mind frantic with worry. He had left her for a day. And she had almost died. And he didn't understand why it bugged him. Why her almost dying had sent his heart into a frenzied state, why looking at her pale skin covered in bruises and marks made his heart fill with rage. But the only person he could rage at was himself. It was his fault this innocent girl had almost died.

Busting through the door he flicked his wrist towards the fireplace getting a raging fire started. Laying her body gently down on the bed he began raging on the inside. He had almost let her die. Belle, the girl who had done nothing wrong, didn't deserve this. He slowly worked his magic over her healing her body and keeping her asleep.

When she was finally healed he left her to sit at his wheel. And he sat there for hours. Spinning straw into gold allowed his mind too much time to wander. The evil part of him was laughing knowing that she now owed him for saving her life. And yet a smaller voice was demanding that he owed her. If he had never lost his temper Belle would have never left and none of this would have ever happened. The smaller voice reminded him of when he was with Bae… Rumplestiltskin left the wheel and wandered up to Bae's room to stand and look at the simple things he had left. He ached thinking of his son. He missed him dearly. But the wheels were already in motion for him to get back to his son. And soon he would be with him. Everything would be alright then. He was sure of it. Yes Bae would be mad but they would work it out...

"Rumplestiltskin..." a soft voice pulled him out of his musing. He didn't know how long he had been standing there but judging by the faint glow of the sun it had been hours.

"Belle..." he replied not wanting to turn to her but he gathered what little courage he did have to turn and look. She looked exhausted, worn down, and pitiful. He wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that stuff was so important to you. And I know you said don't enter any locked door but I swear that door was unlocked! I just... I'm sorry." she fiddled with her hands such an adorable trait. He knew he should be paying better attention to her words but she looked just like a child. Ashamed, and wanting forgiveness for something that wasn't her fault.

"No Belle... I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I should have known that you would never disobey me." Rumplestiltskin watched as her blue eyes widened and turned soft. There was a flicker of something in that perfect blue that made him want to keep saying sweet words to her. To see her mouth twitch as if it wanted to smile.

"Who did the room belong to if I might ask?" Belle spoke quietly and Rumplestiltskin turned to look at the empty room.

"My son. But he's gone now." his voice was broken and he refused to look at her.

"Is that why you wanted me? Were you lonely?" When he didn't reply she went on, "Rumplestiltskin I promised to be here with you forever. And so I shall be." She took his hand and a warm feeling ran through both of them.

"You shouldn't make that promise again dearie. I am a monster." he kept his eyes firmly on the bed knowing if he looked at her now she would see his horrible skin and odd eyes. In this light he didn't look as scary as he did when people could see him fully.

"You're not a monster. You just need someone to show you that." she squeezed his hand softly and walked away.

Rumplestilstkin stood there for a time after before he decided that Belle would truly be a beauty.

Belle made her way back to the room still sleepy and hoping she could use the bed to sleep in again. The door was still unlocked to her and she slipped in and climbed into the warm bed falling asleep almost instantly. She slept for hours and when she finally awoke she felt wonderful. Everything from the past couple nights had almost left her mind. She could never truly forget it but it was already becoming fainter in her head. Rumplestiltskin was not a bad man, she finally concluded still snuggled into her blankets almost not wanting to get up. However when she did finally sit up she was sure she was in the wrong room. Beautiful gowns laid in an open wardrobe were placed directly in front of the bed. And what had once been an unfurnished room was filled with bookshelves, a lovely vanity, and two over plushed armchairs in front of the roaring fire. Belle was stunned and confused by all of this. She slowly walked through the room to the bathroom and saw a lovely ivory tub filled with hot water. The smell of lavender hit her nose and she smiled. It was all too perfect.

She wanted to know the catch, the payment of the gifts. She fully intended to find Rumplestiltskin when an intricately designed mirror caught her attention. A note in scrawled handwriting had her eyes filled with tears.

Deariest Belle,  
This mirror will show you anyone you want. And I hope you enjoy the other gifts I have left you.  
-Rumplestiltskin

She was too happy. She grabed the mirror and ask for Rumplestiltskin out loud. It showed him in his spinning room with a small smile on his face. She giggled knowing she was spying. She placed it down and decided to take full advantage of the bath. She took longer than she expected letting the soothing water take the last of her sores away. When she finally emerged she wanted to hop back into the tub. The bathroom was cold but she soon spotted a robe that she threw over herself. Belle made her way back to the bedroom and dressed in a lovely red dress. She did her hair in a side braid finally being able to look at herself when she dressed helped a lot. Finally she felt presentable enough and took a double check to make sure Rumplestiltskin was where he was before she dashed out the door to him. Coming into the great dinning hall she stopped short and smiled. He was looking at her with a real smile. It made him look almost completely human.

"Thank you." She curtsety to him.

"Anything for you Belle." he replied with a smirk.

"What do I owe you?" she asked honestly ready to pay with what little she had.

"You owe me breakfast. I am starved." he replied with one of his famous giggles. Belle blushed and hurried away to make food.

The day was spent with laughter and cheer. Everything seemed to be back on order. And that's when everything went wrong.

Late that night Belle was holding her mirror lovingly and gathering up her courage to look for her father. What she did see sent a cry out through her lips and echoed down the castle corridors. Her father was lying in bed looking terribly ill and he was muttering but one word.

"Belle... Belle... Belle..."

Rumplestiltskin barged into her room worry and rage on his face as though he were ready to do battle. Seeing two big blue eyes broken with tears streaming down them was not what he was expecting to see. She held the mirror out to him so he could see the picture.

"Help him."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait dearies. Work and school have been kicking my arse. But here is the next chapter. And trust me things are going to get more crazy, more sinister, and a lot crazier from here. :)  
-GildedJade


End file.
